Charlie X Sasha Nightmare
by drewdog302
Summary: A nightmare story for Charlie X Sasha. Sasha has a terrible nightmare about Charlie being murdered in front of her totally terrified to sleep by herself Sasha goes to sleep with Charlie.


**How's it going all you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302 and today we're doing something different we're doing an "All Dogs Go To Heaven" fanfic I remember watching "All Dogs Go To Heaven" and "All Dogs Go To Heaven 2" as a kid and I don't remember much so I guess I gotta watch them again lol.**  
 **  
**

 **And I'm focusing this nightmare story toward my favoritecouple in the whole "All Dogs Go To Heaven" series Charlie X Sasha they're a really cute couple just asBalto X Jenna, and Kodi X Dusty are.  
**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway if you want me to make more "All Dogs Go To Heaven" stories let me know in the comments.**

 ****

 **And anywho onward with the story!**

* * *

It was a calm peaceful night in the city of San Francisco and almost all of the lights in the neighborhood blocks were out everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Well,everyone but the Irish Setter Sasha.

The poor Irish Setter was in her bed tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Ch-Charlie." Sasha mutteredin her sleep

Sasha then started to moan and groan in her sleep.

"S-Stop it...leave him alone." Sasha muttered agian.

Then Sasha began to breathe heavily in her sleep as if she was having...a nightmare!

* * *

 **In Sasha's dream...**

 ****

 _Sasha was in an alleywayon the groundher ankle was broken._

 __

 _She looked up and saw Charlie protecting her from a mean looking doberman._

 __

 _"Leave her alone!" Charlie growled._

 __

 _"Stay out of my way, your girlfriend needs to punished for invading my territory!" The doberman snarled._

 __

 _"Over my dead body!" Charlie yelled._

 __

 _The doberman then tackled Charlie then the two dogs got into a massive fight._

 __

 _Since herankle was broken Sasha could nothing butwatch Charlie and the doberman bite, scratch, and unleash all heck on each other._

 __

 _Then at one point during the fight,the doberman pinned Charlie down._

 __

 _"CHARLIE!" Sasha cried._

 __

 _Sasha tried to stand so she could help Charlie,but her broken ankle shot pain up her leg and she fell back down._

 __

 _"Say goodbye to your boyfriend." The doberman said to Sasha with an evil grin._

 __

 _"Please, I'm begging whoever you are,don't hurt him please...I love him!" Sasha begged._

 __

 _The doberman ignored Sasha's plead and he then raised a sharp claw and stabbed Charlie in the neck drawing blood._

 __

 _Charlie's eyes widen before he went limp._

 __

 _The doberman smirked and he focused Charlie's lifeless eyes on Sasha._

 __

 _Tears came to Sasha's eyes._

 __

 _"CHARLIE, NO!"_

 __

 **End of Sasha's dream...**

* * *

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasha screamed as she woked up with a fright.

Sasha looked around and realized that she was back in her room she was breathing, shaking, and sweating with fear.

"I-It was just a dream but it felt so real!" Sasha said to herself.

Sasha tried her best to fall back asleep but sleep never came she was so scared about losing Charlie,she loved him so much.

Sasha then decided to see if she could sleep withCharlie.

Sasha then got out of her bed and went to Charlie's room.

* * *

Charlie was sound asleep in his bed but was awakened by a scratch to the door to his room.

 _Huh who could that be at this late of night?_ Charlie thought to himself.

Charlie got out of his bed and walked to the door.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Sasha, and she was shaking in fear.

"Sasha it's the middle of the night what are you..." Charlie started to say before Sasha buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Oh Charlie...thank god your okay, I was so scared!" Sasha sobbed.

"What's wrong Sasha, why are you crying?" Charlie asked.

"I...I had a nightmare and it was so horrible!" Sasha replied.

Charlie then nuzzled Sasha to comfort her he then let Sasha into his room.

The two dogs laid down next to each other and Charlie pulled a blanket over him and Sasha.

Sasha tried to shake the thought of Charlie's lifeless eyes focused on her out of her head by snuggling close to the German Shepherd's side, but the thought was too much

for her.

Tears were pouringdown her muzzle, Charlie nuzzled Sasha to comfort her.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Sasha I'm righthere." Charlie said comfortingly.

"Charlie...my...nightmare was so terrifying I'm so scared!" Sasha sobbed.

Charlie then pulled Sasha close to him.

"Tell me,what was it about." Charlie said.

Sasha told Charlie everything that happened in her dream.

Charlie was speechless, he was surprised by the fact that Sasha was so scared about losing him and that she loved him very much.

Charlie then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay Sasha it was just a dream, it's over now I'm here." Charlie said.

"Ch-Charlie can I sleep with you?" Sasha asked shaking.

"Of course you can, Sasha." Charlie replied.

"Thank you." Sasha said with a sigh of relief.

Charlie then wrapped his headaround Sasha's neck and he started to stroke her fur to get her to sleep and it seemed to be working.

* * *

 **The End!**

 ****

 **Well folks another story all finished up and done.**

 ****

 **And id you want me tomake more "All Dogs Go To Heaven" storieslet me know in the commentsheckI may even make itcrossover with my "The Love Of Two Outcasts" series, I'll see what I can do but for now go read NightWolfZiliva's "Dingo's Tale" stories.**

 ****

 **Anyway Charlie and Sasha are characters created and owned by MGM Studios.**

 ****

 **And if any of you are interested in some more awesome content check out my DeviantArt account, and be sure to check out my channel on YouTube boltdog467!**

 ****

 **See ya next time!  
**


End file.
